Vampire Apocalypse Part Two
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: With the Titans fighting the invading vampire army, Lecter discovers Dracula's evil intentions for Raven. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Stand

Vampire Apocalypse Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but I do own the character I created, Lecter

Chapter One: The Stand

The Titans stood outside their home on the rocky beach, watching what was coming their way. An ice bridge had formed from the city to their tower, darkness fell over the entire place, and on the bridge was a wave of men coming after them. Not men, vampires, Dracula's minions who fight for their master. The Count had come to Jump City and has already plunged it into darkness. His mission: to destroy the Chosen One of lycan prophecy, Lecter.

On the other side of the bridge, the six heroes observed the charging army, Lecter counted fifty to sixty vampires. The odds might be against them but Lecter and his friends were prepared.

After counting them, Lecter gave Starfire the signal. She flew up into the air and started forming a giant starbolt. She tossed it not at the army but in front of it. Blinding light exploded in front of the army, eliminating six vampires and turning them into dust.

"Titans go," Lecter ordered, the team descended into battle.

Robin tossed several smokescreen bombs at the army, confusing the masses. Beastboy threw two stakes and Cyborg fired his UV modified sonic gun, destroying more vampires. Everybody engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Lecter was about to join the fray when he saw a dark object flying toward him.

Recognizing who that was, Lecter was hit in the chest by the object and was knocked against the tower's side. He recovered to see the shape descending in front of him. Staring at the shape Lecter said,

"Hello, Count."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Creeper

Chapter Two: Meet the Creeper

Staring back at Lecter was a man dressed in a black Victorian suit; his hair was in a ponytail, eyes black and fangs exposed.

"So you're the chosen one," he had a thick Romanian accent, "I expected you to be more experienced."

"That makes two of us, Count. I thought you would be taller," Lecter replied sarcastically.

The Count did not enjoy that comment. He hissed at Lecter and charged at him, Lecter slashed and clawed at Dracula. Blooding up the vampire, Lecter gave him an uppercut that knocked the Count back five feet.

Getting back up, Dracula started healing himself. His cuts closed and returned to original form. Lecter told himself that he needed a new plan while Dracula changed into his bat form. He became a hideous gargoyle-like fiend with giant bat wings and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dracula took flight at Lecter but was caught and slammed to the ground.

Further down on the island, the other Titans easily dealt with the vampire army. Beastboy drove stakes into their hearts while switching out of gorilla form. Cyborg used his enhance strength and UV gun. Robin performed much of his martial art techniques. Starfire and Raven each used their respective energy beams.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Intentions

Chapter Three: Dark Intentions

Meanwhile, Lecter and Dracula were still having their titanic fight, each landing blows on one another.

At one point, one would have the edge and then it would shift to the other. Lecter got the better hand when he had beaten Dracula to the point where the Count changed back into human form.

He started crawling backwards as Lecter began stalking him,

"It looks like you pick the wrong day to mess with me, Count." Lecter was taunting him which he felt in the back of his mind was not a good idea.

"On the contrary, wolfman, this whole battle was a distraction. Allowing me to uncover your weakness and I found it." Dracula turned his attention to the larger battle on his island; there was an evil look in his eyes.

Lecter realized what he was up to, "You touch her and I will make you pay with your undead life," he warned.

"You do not have the right to threaten me, lycan," Dracula hissed, "because I am the one that has outsmarted you."

Lecter felt a hard blow on the back of his head, like a metal pipe. His wolf body crumpled to the ground, the last thing his conscious mind heard was the sound of wings flapping.


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Agony

Chapter Four: Anger and Agony

Lecter woke up what seemed like hours later. He was back in human form and lying in the medical room, his friends were hovering over him.

"You need to rest Lecter," said Cyborg, "you have a minor concussion and a open wound."

Sitting up Lecter ignored the advice, "I will heal myself shortly," he said as he swelling decreased and his wound closed up. Remembering what happened before he was knocked out, "What happened to Raven," he asked.

Robin told him that Dracula had abducted her. Lecter felt his heart sink but he held back the tears, and then something popped in his head.

"Is there any way to track her," he asked.

"We already tried that," explained Robin, "Dracula must have destroyed her communicator. But this guy might know where he is."

On the opposite bed of Lecter was a vampire lying there with a severe shoulder wound, he was moaning in pain. Lecter's grief turned into anger as he walked over to the vampire, digging into his wound Lecter slammed the vampire against the wall,

"Where is he? Where has Dracula gone," he yelled but the vampire only gave a grin,

"You'll never find him," he said in a mocking tone, "and once you are all gone, your girlfriend will belong to the master."

Then he made the mistake of spitting in Lecter's face. Lecter repeatly slammed him against the wall while screaming out of anger. Seeing the vampire was almost dead, Lecter came up with an idea,

"I don't need you to tell me where Dracula is," he said with a sinister grin, "I can find out myself."

Lecter bit into the vampire's injured shoulder. When the blood touched his tongue, the vampire's memories flooded Lecter's mind. An image appeared from the previous night, he saw a tower in the city. Lecter saw several objects on the roof, too dark to make out but he was able to make one object out. It was Dracula, staring out at Titans Tower.

After getting the information he needed, Lecter released his bite on the vampire and dropped him to the ground. Lecter wiped his mouth and turned to his,

"Let's go. I know where Dracula is."

As they began leaving, Beastboy noticed the vampire was getting up with a silver bladed knife in his hand and began to leap at Lecter.

"Look out," Beastboy yelled, everybody turned to see Beastboy stab the vampire in the chest with a wooden stake. He instantly turned into dust. Lecter gave Beastboy a look that told him 'Thank you.'

Dracula gathered with his remaining vampire minions outside of the viewing tower. Raven was draped in his arms, unconscious.

"Why did we go through the trouble of taking her," one of his minions asked. Dracula turned to his vampire army,

"She is only a small part of my plan," he said while holding out Raven, "Once everything is done like I envisioned, Lecter will be dead." Dracula opened his bat wings and flew to the top of the tower, preparing his next move.

To be concluded in Part 3


End file.
